La Bucket List
by WaitingonDH
Summary: OS : Hermione arrête la relation qu'elle a avec Ron depuis sept ans, car elle étouffe et elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle désire dans la vie. Elle confie à Drago, son collègue de bureau, qu'elle a fait une Bucket List. Il choisit de l'aider à réaliser certains objectifs de cette liste pour qu'elle découvre ce qu'elle veut et pour retrouver la passion qu'elle avait perdu.


Me voilà avec un nouvel OS ! Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'en avais pas écrit et j'avais celui-ci en tête depuis plusieurs mois, j'attendais tout de même de terminer d'écrire ma fiction en cours.  
Donc voilà c'est un Dramione, sans prise de tête, facile à lire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous distraira !

* * *

 _Bucket List._

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Ron, s'exaspéra Hermione.

\- Non de toute évidence je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama ledit Ron qui avait les oreilles rouges.

Hermione arrêta de plier ses vêtements pendant une seconde et planta son regard dans les yeux de Ronald Weasley, son compagnon depuis maintenant 7 ans. Il s'approcha et lui prit le pull qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qu'elle comptait plier. Il le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- Arrête de faire tes affaires. Ne pars pas Hermione.

\- Mais j'en ai besoin ! S'époumona-t-elle. Cela fait des heures que l'on en parle, Ronald, des heures que j'essaie de t'expliquer.

Ron resta devant elle les bras ballants. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle étouffait mais, lui, il n'étouffait pas. Il était bien dans leur relation. Il était épanoui. Alors comment tout cela pouvait-il être si différent entre eux ? Quand s'était installée cette asymétrie ?

\- J'ai 25 ans, Ron, presque 26. Je n'ai pas eu d'adolescence tout comme toi. On est sorti de la guerre, on s'est mis directement ensemble, et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. C'était merveilleux avec toi, Ron, toutes ces années. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour moi. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je veux juste… Vivre un peu plus ma jeunesse, j'imagine.

Ron eut un regard peiné. Il se recula de quelques pas. Cette vision creva le cœur d'Hermione. Elle avait le visage ravagé par les larmes et la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire était de recommencer à plier ses vêtements pour les mettre dans sa valise.

\- Je n'ai que 25 ans et j'ai besoin de vivre ma vie. De faire le point. Je ne suis pas prête à _ça_. Hier encore tu me parlais d'enfants et mariage…

\- Ce n'est que pour l'avenir, Hermione ! La coupa Ron.

\- Je sais, bien sûr. Mais tu y penses. Et j'imagine que c'est normal, mais c'est normal aussi que je ne sois pas à ce stade-là de ma vie. Je n'ai pas les mêmes attentes que toi, ni les mêmes projets, ou du moins je ne les ai plus. J'ai besoin de temps pour moi, pour apprendre à me connaitre, Ron, sinon ça ne fonctionnera jamais entre nous, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ferma la valise sous le regard éberlué de Ron qui avait l'impression de s'être pris un mur en béton en plein visage. Elle la traîna hors du lit. Elle s'approcha de Ron et lui laissa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je suis désolée, mais ma décision est prise, souffla-t-elle.

Ron entendit le _crac_ du transplanage et Hermione disparut devant ses yeux. Ron se retrouva seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait depuis 6 ans avec Hermione. Il s'assit au bord du lit et laissa ses larmes d'incompréhension, de rage et même de tristesse couler le long de son visage. Hermione arriva dans un autre quartier de Londres, devant un grand immeuble. Elle sonna plusieurs fois et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle put et frappa comme une folle à la porte de l'appartement 3B. Ginny Weasley lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les larmes sur ses joues et sa valise dans sa main. Ginny lui laissa la place de passer et la prit dans ses bras. Harry arriva lui aussi et ne comprit pas au premier abord ce qu'il se passait mais il prit la valise d'Hermione qui était restée sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Hermione s'installa sur le canapé et prit le verre de vin que lui tendait Ginny alors qu'Harry posait une main sur la jambe d'Hermione pour la réconforter.

\- Alors c'est fini, fini ? Récapitula Ginny.

\- Non, … Oui. Enfin je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de temps…

\- Non mais c'est normal, Hermione. On a eu aussi cette phase-là avec Harry, sauf que ça n'a pas été aussi radical. Bon c'était arrivé bien avant nos 7 ans de couple, ça explique peut-être aussi pourquoi.

Hermione but une gorgée de son verre de vin. Elle se sentait fatiguée et lessivée.

\- Je me sens tellement mal pour Ron, souffla-t-elle.

\- Il comprendra. Pas tout de suite, parce qu'il est sûrement encore sous le choc, mais il comprendra, la rassura Harry. Reste ici autant que tu le souhaites, Hermione.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère. Harry partit se coucher peu de temps après pensant que Hermione et Ginny avaient besoin de parler seule à seule. Ginny s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil face à Hermione. Celle-ci avait le regard plongé dans son verre, faisant tourner le liquide dans le verre.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas. Prendre du temps pour moi probablement. Vivre un peu seule ma vie, surtout. Et comprendre ce que je veux réellement, ce dont j'ai besoin. Comme ça je pourrais revenir vers Ron et être sûre de ce que je veux.

\- Et si tu te rends compte que tu ne veux pas ce que t'offre Ron ?

Ginny mit le doigt sur une des frayeurs d'Hermione. Et si elle ne voulait plus de Ron ? Et si elle ne l'aimait plus ? Il avait été génial avec elle, patient, elle l'avait aimé mais plus rien n'était sûr aujourd'hui. Elle partit se coucher dans la chambre d'ami qu'avaient Ginny et Harry. Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses angoisses et ses inquiétudes. Elle devait travailler le lendemain, pourtant rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer.

* * *

Hermione arriva au Ministère de la Magie à 9h30 comme tous les matins. Ce matin-là ses cheveux semblaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, elle avait des cernes plus marquées et elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle posa ses affaires lourdement sur son bureau. Elle soupira et s'installa face à son bureau et regarda avec désespoir la pile de papiers qui était devant elle. La justice magique n'attendrait pas.

Elle se plongea dans son travail. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire oublier ses problèmes personnels. Ça avait toujours été le cas, depuis Poudlard. Elle se plongeait dans son travail, oubliait tout, oubliait de manger ou même de boire. Elle n'avait presque pas bougé de son bureau pendant toute la journée. Elle n'était pas allée déjeuner et elle avait à peine quitter son bureau deux fois pour aller boire à la fontaine. Elle n'avait parlé à personne, elle n'avait regardé personne dans les yeux. Elle voulait juste oublier sa vie.

On toqua à sa porte. Elle leva le nez de ses parchemins et marmonna un « entrez ». Drago Malefoy entra dans la pièce et prit ses aises comme à son habitude. Il s'assit sur un coin de son bureau et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle suppliait tous les dieux de lui donner la patience nécessaire pour supporter Drago Malefoy aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai un cas qui me donne du fil à retordre, annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Et j'ai besoin de tes conseils de Miss-je-sais-tout car je sais pertinemment que tu seras la seule à me donner une réponse convaincante.

\- Explique, lâcha-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Par Merlin, Granger, tu as une mine affreuse ! Et je ne le dis même pas ça pour foncièrement te blesser, rajouta-t-il.

\- Je suis plutôt au courant, j'ai des miroirs chez moi et je ne demandais pas ton avis, Malefoy. Alors si tu veux que je t'aide pour ta _stupide_ affaire tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus courtois.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils. Il commença à lui raconter son cas, une histoire qui impliquait des mangemorts et des créatures magiques, avec la torture de celles-ci, à savoir s'il devait utiliser le régime juridique appliqué aux mangemorts ou plutôt celui appliqué aux créatures magiques. Hermione fronça ses sourcils et sembla se concentrer pendant de longues minutes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et soupira.

\- Il est 18h30, Granger, je te propose quelque chose, tu peux dire non bien entendu. Il y a une brasserie moldue à quelques centaines de mètres de la sortie des visiteurs du Ministère. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne bière et d'un _fish and chips_. On peut discuter là-bas de cette affaire.

Hermione sembla considérer un instant la proposition de Drago. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient collègues au même département du Ministère. Ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble sur des affaires, ils avaient déjà mangé ensemble, ou passé du temps ensemble dans le cadre du boulot. Mais elle se demandait si c'était réellement ce qu'elle _devrait_ faire. Elle savait que Ron n'appréciait pas tant que ça qu'elle passe du temps avec Drago, alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'ambigu entre eux. Mais Ron était d'un tempérament jaloux. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus avec lui. Qu'elle pouvait manger avec Drago si elle le désirait et sans rendre des comptes à son petit-ami. Ex petit-ami.

Alors elle se leva et attrapa son sac à main. Drago lui fit un sourire en coin et lui ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent du Ministère presque sans dire un mot et Drago la mena dans un pub non loin du Ministère. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent de la bière. Hermione trempa ses lèvres dedans et apprécia la fraicheur de la boisson. Elle commença à se détendre alors que Drago commençait à lui expliquer plus en détails l'affaire qu'il avait sur les bras et qu'il lui posait plusieurs questions. Hermione se plongea totalement dans l'affaire de Drago.

Le serveur apporta leurs _fish and chips_ et Hermione se jeta presque dessus. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Drago l'observa avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Granger, tu as laissé toute ton élégance et ton savoir vivre dans ton lit ce matin ?

\- Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de se retenir d'engloutir son assiette.

\- Quelle idée, marmonna Drago. Tu as tenté de faire une grève de la faim ?

\- Non, je n'avais pas envie de croiser des gens, répondit Hermione en marmonnant.

\- C'est peut-être une faveur que tu leurs as fait finalement, vu la tête que tu as aujourd'hui.

Hermione lui fit une grimace et soupira. Il ne changerait jamais. Dans le fond elle ne souhaitait pas réellement qu'il change. Après tout un Drago mielleux ne serait plus le vrai Drago Malefoy.

\- Que se passe-t-il Granger ? Demanda finalement Drago alors que la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Les yeux rougis, des cernes, les cheveux… Je ne parlerai même pas des cheveux, soupira-t-il. D'une humeur massacrante. Je dirais qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Weasley, conclut-il.

\- On n'est plus ensemble, lâcha Hermione qui n'avait même pas envie d'inventer quoique ce soit ou de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires.

Drago sembla étonné quelques instants, mais il reprit vite contenance.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui t'a quitté, répondit-il.

\- C'est moi.

Drago exagéra son air rassuré et rit quelques instants. Hermione le fusilla du regard et se renfrogna.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Malefoy !

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est vrai. Alors pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? Pourquoi mettre fin à cette idylle ? J'avais parié avec Blaise que vous finiriez ensemble avec au moins deux enfants.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas définitif, dit-elle. Je… J'avais besoin de temps seule. Je me suis mise avec lui juste après la guerre et ça fait sept ans. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu ma jeunesse, de ne pas avoir eu l'opportunité de faire toutes les expériences que je voulais faire, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai besoin de découvrir ce que je veux maintenant et pour l'avenir.

Drago hocha un peu la tête et plissa ses yeux gris. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière et la reposa un peu lourdement sur la table en bois. Hermione se concentra sur son plat. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait raconté tout cela. Etait-ce à cause de la bière qu'elle avait bu au départ un peu trop vite considérant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée ? Était-ce car elle avait besoin d'être rassurée dans son choix, que c'était normal de ressentir _ça_?

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que tu es seule et que tu peux découvrir ce que tu as envie de faire à ta guise ? Demanda Drago par curiosité.

\- J'ai une liste, confia-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Drago rit d'un rire franc. Il s'attendait peut-être à tout mais pas à cette réponse. Il avait de toute évidence oublié qu'il parlait avec Hermione Granger, pas avec un femme « normale ».

\- Une liste ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ? rit Drago.

\- C'est un concept moldu. Ça s'appelle une Bucket List. Et dedans on écrit tout ce qu'on veut faire avant de mourir, comme des buts, ou des objectifs.

\- Complètement idiot.

\- Je l'ai commencé quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, continua Hermione sans réellement écouter Drago. J'avais besoin de nouveaux buts dans ma vie, même s'ils étaient minimes. Juste de petits objectifs réalisables. Je l'ai modifié un nombre incalculable de fois et j'ai enlevé certaines choses et j'en ai rajouté d'autres.

\- Tu en as réalisé combien ?

\- Presque aucun.

Drago parut réellement étonné. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds pour les dégager de son visage. Hermione l'observa quelques instants, réalisant le ridicule de la situation. Elle avait une liste et n'avait presque rien réalisé.

\- Montre-la moi, ordonna Drago.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être que j'ai envie d'en faire une aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de voir la mienne.

\- Il me faut un exemple, Granger, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Hermione abdiqua et fouilla dans son sac à main. Elle en sortit un parchemin un peu usé et le donna à Drago en détournant son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder en train de lire sa liste. Il la parcourut en quelques secondes. Il n'y avait pas tellement de choses dedans. Drago se dit qu'elle avait dû les choisir minutieusement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce qu'il y a sur cette liste ? Après tout, ce sont des choses dont tu as envie et en ce moment tu veux faire ce que tu souhaites.

\- Je devrais probablement me pencher dessus oui, répondit-elle en tendant la main pour récupérer sa liste mais Drago l'écarta et la garda pour lui.

\- On pourrait commencer dès ce soir, proposa-t-il en esquissant un sourire purement machiavélique.

Hermione se sentit d'abord effrayée. C'était stupide. C'était _sa_ liste. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait dedans et ce n'était que des choses qu'elle avait envie d'expérimenter. Elle reprit confiance en elle et attendit. Drago posa la liste sur la table et lui montra un point de la liste avec son doigt. _« Faire quelque chose d'illégal »_.

\- Je ne te pensais pas rebelle, Granger, rit-il.

\- Quelque chose d'illégal mais pas de grave, expliqua-t-elle. C'est juste pour l'adrénaline.

\- L'adrénaline ? S'étonna Drago.

\- J'ai vécu mon adolescence rythmée par l'adrénaline avec Harry et Ron. Depuis sept ans j'ai une vie normale et j'imagine que ça me manque parfois… De ne plus avoir cette adrénaline. De ne pas enfreindre le règlement.

Drago sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, même s'il n'avait pas vécu la même adolescence. Il s'avança vers elle, au-dessus de la table et lui murmura le plan qu'il avait. Elle sourit et s'appuya sur sa chaise regardant Drago se lever avec un sourire en coin et le regard pétillant. Il remit son masque d'indifférence et plus aucune émotion ne s'afficha sur son visage. Il sortit du pub et Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle se leva à son tour et sortit du pub. Le gérant la regarda d'une manière étrange. Il regarda la table d'où elle venait et contourna son bar à toute vitesse alors qu'elle rejoignait Drago à la sortie du pub. Ils commencèrent à marcher d'un pas vif alors que le gérant les rejoignait en quelques enjambées.

\- Revenez ! Vous n'avez pas payé ! Revenez !

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard un instant et commencèrent à courir à toute vitesse pour échapper au gérant. Ils tournèrent dans plusieurs ruelles jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre courir ni crier derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent un instant. Hermione sentait son cœur battre vite à cause de la course et de l'adrénaline. Elle commença à rire et Drago rit avec elle par la suite.

* * *

Hermione rentra à l'appartement d'Harry et Ginny, assez tard. Elle décida qu'elle partirait de chez eux le lendemain et louerait une chambre au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache quoi faire. Elle s'allongea sur son lit le cœur encore palpitant. Elle se sentait vivante et ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela avec une telle intensité. Elle s'endormit le sourire encore aux lèvres.

* * *

Hermione avait laissé ses affaires au Chaudron Baveur le matin même, puis était partie au Ministère. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était penchée sur ses dossiers. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago entra en trombe dans la pièce. Hermione sursauta sur sa chaise et le regarda l'air interloqué. Drago s'approcha du porte manteau d'Hermione et lui jeta sa veste et son sac à main.

\- On y va Granger, lança-t-il.

\- J'ai du travail, Malefoy.

\- Le travail attendra, pas ta Bucket List. Et j'ai dû éplucher toute la gazette pour trouver un des points de ta liste.

\- J'aurais dû la récupérer hier soir, marmonna-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

Drago ignora sa remarque et la traîna hors de son bureau. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et Hermione sentait l'excitation monter en elle à mesure que les étages défilaient devant ses yeux. Ils sortirent d'un pas pressé du Ministère. Drago n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Drago lui tint l'avant-bras et ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent devant une petite bâtisse au milieu de la campagne. Hermione lança un regard surpris à Drago. Il lui tendit son bras et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle posa sa main sur son bras tendu et ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse. La musique arriva à leurs oreilles, ainsi que les éclats de rire. Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Le portier les accueillit.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Je suis un cousin au troisième degré du fils de la tante de la mariée, expliqua rapidement Drago d'un air tout à fait sûr.

\- Une tante du cousin, de quoi ? Demanda le portier perdu.

\- Vous savez, les familles de Sang Pur, résuma Drago en soupirant.

Le portier sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse et il prit leurs affaires pour les mettre au vestiaire. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et ils virent plusieurs personnes danser sur une musique effrénée. Un couple dansait ensemble au milieu. Une femme avec une longue et volumineuse robe blanche et un homme avec un costume noir. Hermione sourit franchement et remercia du regard Drago.

\- S'incruster à un mariage sans y être invitée, souffla-t-il.

Il la traîna au centre de la pièce pour danser avec elle et se mêler aux autres. Ils commencèrent à tourner, se tenant les mains, et n'éveillant pas la suspicion des autres invités ou des mariés. Hermione riait. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle profitait juste du moment qu'elle passait, même si c'était étrange qu'elle le partage avec Drago et non pas avec un de ses amis ou avec Ron. Elle n'y pensait même pas, car elle se sentait si bien que ça ne pouvait pas être mal.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar essoufflés et Hermione tendit une flute de champagne à Drago. Elle avait les joues rouges et la respiration rapide, alors que Drago tentait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle. Ils trinquèrent et Drago dit en même temps « À la Bucket List ». Ils partirent quelques instants plus tard du mariage. Hermione avait le cœur léger quand elle sortit de ce mariage. Drago sortit le parchemin de la poche de son manteau et raya avec sa baguette deux nouveaux points : _« s'incruster à un mariage sans y être invitée_ » et _« louper une journée de travail »._

Il attrapa une nouvelle fois l'avant-bras d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle de Londres. Hermione la reconnaissait car elle était proche du chemin de traverse. Elle observa autour d'elle et remarqua qu'ils étaient devant un petit salon de thé. Drago l'invita à entrer et elle ne posa pas de question. Ils s'installèrent à une table alors que Drago saluait le patron d'une poignée de main.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de choses et d'autres. Puis arriva le dessert. Hermione regardait la carte des desserts en se léchant presque déjà les babines. Drago claqua sa langue sur son palais et prit la carte des mains d'Hermione. Elle eut un air déçu et frustré mais Drago l'ignora. Il commanda les desserts de la maison. Le patron lui fit un sourire entendu et revint avec un brownie. Hermione scruta l'assiette et leva son regard vers Drago.

\- J'aurais préféré la tarte au citron meringué, marmonna Hermione avec humeur.

\- Tais-toi Granger et mange.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et prit une part de brownie avec sa cuillère. Elle la porta à sa bouche sous le regard observateur de Drago. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le goût chocolaté et le finit en quelques bouchées. Drago, lui, prenait plus son temps. Il laissa échapper un rire étouffé. Elle le scruta et le questionna du regard.

\- Un jour je suis tombé sur un article dans une revue, expliqua-t-il. Il avait pour titre « Dis-moi comment tu manges et je te dirais comment tu fais l'amour ». Sincèrement, Granger…

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase Malefoy ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Je te l'interdis et en plus ce ne sont que des… Des idioties, finit-elle en rougissant quelque peu.

Drago haussa un sourcil et finit son brownie en silence. Hermione se concentra sur son assiette. Drago continua sur un autre sujet. Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger. Hermione riait un peu plus fort et se détendait un peu plus en sa présence. Ils laissèrent un peu d'argent sur la table et quittèrent le salon de thé. Hermione sentait sa vue être un peu trouble et elle s'accrocha quelque peu au bras de Drago.

\- Merlin Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon verre ? Demanda Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

Drago rit franchement face à sa crédulité.

\- Pas dans ton verre, Granger, mais dans ton brownie plutôt.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour activer les rouages de son cerveau. Elle fronçait les sourcils puis quand elle comprit elle se mit à rire d'autant plus. Hermione fouilla dans les poches de la veste Drago et sortit la liste. Elle tira la baguette de la poche de sa veste et raya _« Manger un spacecake »._

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, le sermonna-t-elle en frappant un peu son épaule de son petit poing.

Il rit lui aussi. Ils déambulèrent dans les ruelles londoniennes parlant plus, riant plus, et s'ouvrant plus l'un à l'autre. Hermione tenait encore sa liste en les mains. Elle lut une des lignes et son sourire s'effaça. Elle s'approcha un peu de Drago.

\- Tu sais Malefoy, je t'ai jamais vraiment détesté je crois. Tu avais beau être un gamin insolent plein de préjugés étant jeune, je t'ai jamais détesté. Même quand je t'ai frappé en troisième année, je voulais t'embrasser. Quand je suis allée au bal avec Krum, c'était avec toi que je voulais y aller. Et chaque fois que j'étais avec Ron, je pense que dans le fond j'espérais être avec toi, souffla-t-elle. Je t'aime, dit-elle en s'accrochant aux pans de la chemise de Drago. Je t'aime tellement que j'en ai le souffle coupé, que je pense à toi tout le temps, quand je marche dans la rue et quand je suis seule ou entourée de gens. Tout le temps, murmura-t-elle.

Drago fronça ses sourcils et échangea un regard avec Hermione. Ils éclatèrent de rire et Hermione sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux tellement qu'elle riait. Elle sortit sa baguette et raya _« Faire une déclaration d'amour enflammée »_. Drago lui piqua la liste des mains et la rangea dans sa veste.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, Granger, rit-il. Pendant une seconde j'aurais parié que c'était vrai.

* * *

Hermione était assise sur le canapé dans l'appartement de Drago. C'était la première fois qu'elle y venait et c'était complètement surréaliste. Toute cette journée était surréaliste quand elle y pensait. Drago s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Alors on fait quoi, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il avec sa baguette pointée sur elle.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, rit Hermione. Fais-ce que tu veux.

\- Tu devrais manger des brownies « spéciaux » plus souvent Granger, ça te rend plus agréable, dit Drago alors qu'Hermione lui tirait la langue.

Hermione déboutonna deux boutons de sa chemise et essaya de sortir son épaule tant bien que mal du tissu. Elle se mit dos à Drago.

\- Je n'en veux pas un définitif, rappelle-toi, l'avertit-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête et se concentra. Il agita sa baguette et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. Hermione, cependant, ne le vit pas et ne s'inquiéta pas. Il lui annonça que c'était terminé et elle courut vers un miroir pour le regard. Drago attendit patiemment sur le canapé, ne pouvant cacher son sourire. Il entendit un cri perçant et se dit qu'elle en faisait des tonnes. Elle revint dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches et le fusilla du regard.

\- Sérieusement Malefoy ? « Serpentard, forever ». C'est ce que tu as trouvé de mieux ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était que de l'humour. D'ici 48h, ce ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir Granger, détend-toi.

Hermione ne sembla pas pourtant autant se détendre. Drago rit devant ce spectacle et sortit la liste de sa poche. Il raya _« faire un tatouage »_ et fit un sourire éclatant à Hermione. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui contenait « idiot » ou encore « inconscient ». Elle s'installa sur le canapé. Drago sortit deux verres et lui servit de la bierraubeurre. Elle le remercia et commença à la boire. Elle sentait que les effets du brownie se dissipait peu à peu et son esprit devenait plus clair.

\- On a passé la journée ensemble, murmura-t-elle.

\- Perspicace Granger.

\- Tu me fatigues, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et il y a encore plein de choses à faire sur ta liste, Granger.

Elle lui fit un sourire et se tourna un peu plus vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'aides avec ma Bucket List ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- C'est marrant. Et stimulant.

Hermione sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse. Elle finit sa bière rapidement et Drago la resservit aussitôt avec un sourire entendu.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne idée après le spacecake, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu as probablement raison, abdiqua Drago.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la liste, se demandant ce qu'elle leurs réservait. Drago trouvait cela amusant de suivre cette liste, beaucoup plus amusant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il apprenait à connaitre Hermione. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient collègues et il avait appris à apprécier sa compagnie de temps à autres mais pas à réellement la connaitre. Avec cette liste, il découvrait ses envies et cela donnait l'impression d'entrer dans son intimité, dans une partie d'elle qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas révélé sinon.

\- _« Publier un livre »_? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça fait des années que ce point est sur cette liste, répondit Hermione en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles.

\- Tu l'as écrit ?

\- Cela fait des années qu'il est écrit et terminé, avoua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Drago comme s'il parlait à une demeurée.

\- C'est juste que c'est personnel, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à le publier. J'aurais l'impression que les gens lisent une partie de moi et … C'est compliqué.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ?

Hermione marqua une pause. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en parler. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne de son entourage, elle ne l'avait fait lire à personne. Elle pinça ses lèvres et regarda ses genoux. Drago pouvait sentir son malaise, mais il ne détourna pas son regard perçant pour autant. Il voulait savoir.

\- Ça parle de plusieurs choses, c'est presque autobiographique finalement, parce que ce ne sont que des choses que j'ai vécu à un moment de ma vie.

\- Mais c'est sur quoi ? S'entêta Drago.

\- Sur les difficultés d'être une enfant de moldus dans ce monde magique et les difficultés d'être une femme, aussi, dans cette société magique qui est assez patriarcale et arriérée sur ce point par rapport à la société moldue justement, qui pourtant n'est pas parfaite non plus.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à cela. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que son livre parle exclusivement de la guerre, comme si c'était la seule période pendant laquelle elle s'était battue. Finalement elle s'était battue toute sa vie. Il soupira.

\- Du coup je suis dans ton livre ? Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je ne te nomme pas, trancha Hermione sèchement. Mais tu as fait partie des personnes qui ont rendu ma vie et mon intégration un peu plus compliquées à l'époque. Heureusement, tu as changé sur ce point, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Mmh.

Ce fut la seule réponse que donna Drago. En même temps que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il s'était déjà excusé pour ses erreurs passées et Hermione l'avait pardonné. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la contredire car il savait pertinemment qu'elle disait vrai.

* * *

Hermione était éreintée. Elle avait pourtant bien dormi en cette première nuit au Chaudron Baveur, mais la journée de la veille avec Drago l'avait plus fatigué qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Alors elle profita de ce samedi matin, où elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller travailler, et des rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient la pièce à travers la fenêtre. Elle resta plusieurs minutes enroulée dans ses couettes et somnolant paisiblement.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se lever et probablement se préparer, mais pour une fois, elle n'avait rien de prévu. Aucune sortie avec Ginny ou Harry ou d'autres amis de Poudlard, aucun diner au Terrier, aucune sortie de couple avec Ron. Elle pensait que l'idée de ne rien faire allait lui saper le moral, mais finalement elle se sentit plutôt heureuse de n'avoir rien de prévu. Au moins elle était libre de choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire, et cela faisait peut-être des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi libre qu'en ce moment même.

Elle avait adoré passer des samedis entiers avec ses amis, ou aller au Terrier ou encore passer l'après-midi avec Ron, elle avait vraiment aimé ça mais peut-être que ce n'était plus ce qu'elle voulait désormais. Peut-être qu'elle devait vivre autre chose pour mieux revenir vers eux, enfin plutôt vers Ron. Peut-être qu'elle en avait eu assez.

On toqua à la porte et Hermione soupira. Peut-être que si elle ne répondait pas, et si elle faisait la morte, la personne partirait. Sauf que c'était sans compter sur Drago qui entra en trombe dans la chambre. Hermione grogna et s'enroula dans ses couettes.

\- Bonjour Granger, va falloir sortir ton séant du lit et me suivre, annonça Drago avec une voix forte.

\- Dégage Malefoy, lui répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Non, on n'a pas terminé ta Bucket List et j'ai des projets pour toi aujourd'hui.

Hermione soupira mais ne bougea pas.

\- Granger c'est déjà 9h30 ! Sors de ce lit ! Je t'ai connu plus matinale que ça. En plus j'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner.

Hermione laissa un bout de visage sortir des couettes. Elle lança un regard interrogateur alors que Drago agitait un sac marron dans sa main avec un sourire en coin. Elle se décida à sortir son buste et regarda Drago d'un air exaspéré. Il lui jeta une viennoiserie et en prit une lui aussi en s'asseyant au coin du lit. Hermione croqua rageusement dans la viennoiserie alors que Drago en découpait des petits bouts pour les mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Alors ce matin, Granger, nous avons un rendez-vous

\- Un rendez-vous ? Avec toi ? Répéta-t-elle hébétée.

\- Pas avec moi, enfin, répondit Drago en soupira. C'est une surprise, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil. Ensuite on a une après-midi bien chargée. Alors sors tes fesses de là, va te préparer, je t'attendrais ici-même. Tu as trente minutes.

Elle se leva et prit quelques affaires dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prépara. Drago quant à lui se permit de fouiller dans sa chambre pour trouver le manuscrit de son livre. Il se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé chez Weasley, elle l'avait forcément avec elle. Il finit par le trouver dans le tiroir du petit bureau qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Il eut un sourire triomphant et réduit le manuscrit pour le mettre dans sa poche. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, prête et se dirigea vers Drago. Il l'observa quelques secondes.

\- Bon, Malefoy, ce n'est pas que ça me met mal à l'aise que tu m'observes avec un regard de décérébré, mais on devrait y aller, non ? Lança Hermione sortant Drago de sa torpeur.

\- Oui, oui. On y va, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps en plus, répondit-il rapidement.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre alors qu'Hermione prenait son sac à main et sortait. Elle ferma à clé la chambre et ils transplanèrent, Hermione se laissant guider par Drago. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble et le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa quand elle vit l'enseigne. Elle commença à partir, en faisant demi-tour alors que Drago lui attrapait le bras, sans quitter du regard l'immeuble.

\- Granger, tu restes là et tu rentres dans cette maison d'édition.

\- Je n'ai pas le manuscrit ! Se défendit Hermione en essayant de se sortir de l'emprise de Drago.

\- Je l'ai dans ma poche, j'ai tout prévu. Maintenant tu rentres dans cette maison d'édition, tu donnes le manuscrit, ils vont le publier parce que tu es brillante, fin de l'histoire, dit Drago d'une voix trainante.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes se demandant si elle allait réellement oser y aller. Elle regarda la maison d'édition, regarda Drago, puis revint à la maison d'édition alors que l'angoisse montait en elle. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Drago et commença à partir d'un pas vif de l'autre côté de la maison d'édition. Drago soupira et se détourna pour la rattraper. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir alors qu'elle se débattait.

\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer, Malefoy ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, vociféra-t-il.

Il la retourna, se baissa un peu et la mit sur ses épaules, tel un sac à patate. Hermione lâcha un cri de surprise quand elle sentit qu'il la soulevait. Drago la maintint sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la maison d'édition.

\- C'est sur ta _foutu_ liste à la noix, tu vas le faire Granger. Je suis sûr que ton manuscrit est excellent et pense aux futurs élèves nés de parents moldus qui vont entrer à Poudlard. Pense à l'impact de ton _fichu_ bouquin.

Il entra dans la maison d'édition alors qu'Hermione frappait le dos de Drago répétant sans cesse qu'il la lâche. Drago se dirigea vers l'accueil, ignorant les protestations d'Hermione. Il salua l'homme à l'accueil qui le regardait d'un œil suspect.

\- Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy et j'ai actuellement Hermione Granger sur une de mes épaules, nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Goldenberg.

\- Oui, répondit l'homme sans quitter des yeux Drago.

Ce dernier le fixait, attendant patiemment qu'il vérifie l'agenda de Monsieur Goldenberg, ou qu'il lui dise où aller ou où attendre. Il attendait alors qu'Hermione commençait à lâcher l'affaire dans son dos. Drago haussa un sourcil alors que l'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Alors ? Faudrait peut-être penser à faire votre boulot et nous dire quoi faire, ou où aller, expliqua Drago avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite et condescendant.

\- Ah oui, oui, répondit l'homme précipitamment. Vous devez aller au sixième étage, c'est le troisième bureau à gauche. Vous avez un ascenseur juste ici, indiqua l'homme. Parce que vous avez l'air… Chargé, ajouta-t-il hésitant.

\- Merci bien.

Drago se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, y entra et alors que les portes se fermaient il posa Hermione au sol. Elle soupira et le fusilla du regard.

\- Non mais tu es complètement dérangé Malefoy ! Me porter comme si j'étais une vilaine chose et me forcer à entrer dans cette stupide maison d'édition ! Je ne suis pas ta chose Malefoy ! Vociféra-t-elle. Tu traites comme tu le souhaites les gens qui t'entourent mais je t'assure qu'avec moi ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Les portes s'ouvrèrent et il sortit sans donner une seule réponse à Hermione. Elle le suivit dans le couloir et il se retourna vers elle.

\- Ah finalement tu me suis ? Demanda-t-il le regard rieur.

\- Disons que tu as mon manuscrit donc dans tous les cas tu vas lui donner, je présume, expliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je préfère être là en personne pour le défendre plutôt que laisser l'avenir de ce bouquin entre tes mains.

Drago lui fit un sourire vainqueur et toqua à la porte du troisième bureau à gauche. La voix d'un homme lui répondit et ils entrèrent. Ils serrèrent la main de Monsieur Goldenberg et s'installèrent face à son bureau. Hermione commençait à gratter ses mains, à arracher les petites peaux autour des ongles ou encore à pincer sa peau. L'angoisse lui prenait la gorge. Drago sortit le petit manuscrit de sa poche et l'agrandit pour le donner à Monsieur Goldenberg. Ce dernier commença à le feuilleter après qu'Hermione lui ait expliqué le sujet du livre. Elle continua à arracher les petites peaux de ses mains alors que son regard restait fixé sur Monsieur Goldenberg.

Drago regardait quant à lui Hermione qui angoissant et se liquéfiait devant ses yeux. Il ne comprenait même pas comment elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus confiance en elle. Elle avait aidé Harry Potter à terrasser Lord Voldemort, elle avait aidé à la reconstruction de Poudlard, elle avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, elle avait réussi ses études et travaillait maintenant au Ministère, et Drago était certain qu'elle irait loin dans sa carrière. Elle était intelligente et brillante, ambitieuse mais n'écrasait jamais ses collègues ou ses rivaux, gentille mais pas niaise.

Alors Drago fit la seule chose qui lui vint à tête, il posa sa main droite sur les deux mains d'Hermione pour la calmer. Elle arrêta de bouger, comme si on lui avait lancé un sort de pétrification et elle tourna son visage qui avait un peu rosi vers Drago. Il l'observa sans sourciller et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête Monsieur Goldenberg qui venait de fermer le manuscrit. Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement alors que l'homme face à elle la fixait.

\- Madame Granger, je n'ai pas tout lu bien entendu, expliqua Monsieur Goldenberg. Je l'ai feuilleté un peu pour voir la qualité d'écriture sur plusieurs passages choisis au hasard. Je vais garder ce manuscrit, le lire et vous aurez de mes nouvelles dans très peu de temps.

Il se leva de sa chaise et Hermione et Drago en firent de même. L'homme les raccompagna vers la sortie et il serra la main de Drago, puis celle d'Hermione.

\- Je peux vous assurer que nous nous reverrons bientôt, Madame Granger, ce manuscrit s'annonce très bien.

Elle lui fit un sourire un peu crispé à cause de l'angoisse et ils sortirent du bureau. L'homme ferma la porte et Hermione se retrouva seule, face à Drago. Elle lissa sa robe qui n'avait pourtant aucun pli puis releva son regard vers lui.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Malefoy. Mais merci, souffla-t-elle.

Ils sortirent de la maison d'édition et Hermione avait presque le cœur léger. Elle remerciait au fond Drago, parce qu'elle le savait, si personne ne l'avait « forcé » elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire lire son manuscrit à une maison d'édition. Drago s'arrêta à quelques pas de la maison d'édition et sortit la liste d'Hermione. Il y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- D'après ce que je vois il y a plusieurs choses qu'on peut faire ce soir peut-être, marmonna-t-il. Par contre pour tout de suite, on peut…

Hermione attendait la suite de sa phrase tout en continuant à avancer, mais la suite ne vint pas. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir que Drago bloquait sur le parchemin. Il leva ses yeux vers elle. Hermione le rejoint en quelques pas et se posta devant lui, une main sur la hanche.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut faire celui-là. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'avais pas vu plus tôt, dit-il en montrant un des points de la liste à Hermione. C'est vraiment sérieux ce point ?

\- C'est que… J'ai eu plusieurs remarques sur ça… Souffla Hermione. Et à force je me demande si les gens n'avaient pas raison et que je ne devrais pas changer.

Drago la fixa quelques secondes.

\- Granger, tu veux changer de coupe de cheveux car des gens te l'ont dit ? Demanda-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus idiote qu'il avait entendu de sa vie.

\- Eh bien… Non ce n'est pas simplement ça, c'est que… Peut-être que ça fait trop enfant, aussi. Je n'ai jamais réellement changé de coiffure tu sais.

\- Granger, je me ferais un plaisir de t'emmener chez mon coiffeur et réaliser ce point de ta liste, même si je ne comprends pas ce que ça fiche sur une Bucket List, mais si tu le fais juste pour le regard des autres, je suis fondamentalement contre.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure quelques secondes alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Drago attendait sa réponse.

\- Pourquoi c'est sur cette liste ? Et tu voudrais faire quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est sur cette liste car ça fait 10 ans que je n'arrive pas à me résigner à le faire. Enfin, je vais chez le coiffeur mais je me coupe simplement les pointes, bref, là n'est pas la question. J'aime avoir les cheveux longs, même s'ils sont un peu incontrôlables. Mais plusieurs fois on m'a fait la remarque que je serais peut-être mieux les cheveux plus courts et lisses, par exemple.

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu veux ? Des cheveux plus courts et lisses ?

\- Eh bien… Non pas vraiment. Enfin c'est ce que voulait Ron, et c'est ce que m'ont conseillé plusieurs personnes…

\- Des idiots, coupa Drago. Tes cheveux sont carrément incontrôlables mais avec le temps ils commencent à ressembler à quelque chose et tu ne vas pas faire ça car certaines personnes t'ont dit de le faire. C'est une Bucket List, c'est ce que _tu_ veux faire.

Hermione se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle replaça une mèche derrière une de ses oreilles et regarda quelques secondes le sol. Elle savait que dans le fond il avait raison. Elle aimait bien ses cheveux, mêmes s'ils n'avaient pas des boucles parfaites ou un lissage sans défaut. Elle aimait bien leur aspect sauvage et libre.

\- Tu as raison. On passa à un autre point ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Drago en griffonnant rageusement _« Changer de coupe de cheveux »._

Drago trouva un autre point et ils avancèrent dans la rue. Hermione l'entendit marmonner et perçut quelques mots comme _« idiots de Gryffondeur »,_ _« lui couper les cheveux »,_ _« connaissent rien »_. Elle sourit sans rien ajouter. Elle était quelque peu réconfortée d'avoir trouvé une personne qui pensait elle aussi que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle trouvait maintenant stupide d'avoir mis ça dans sa liste. Drago s'approcha un peu d'elle et lui attrapa le bras pour transplaner.

Ils atterrirent dans un grand jardin. Hermione fut un instant éblouie par la luminosité de l'environnement mais ses yeux s'habituèrent bien vite. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que le jardin était parfaitement entretenu. Il y avait plusieurs rosiers avec un petit parc à leur gauche. Il y avait des bancs, ainsi que quelques arbres fruitiers. A leur droite il y avait un petit jardin à la française. Elle ne remarqua qu'après que face à eux se tenait un manoir, qui ressemblait presque à un petit château selon l'avis d'Hermione. Et alors les souvenirs la frappèrent. Elle était déjà venue ici. Drago avançait dans l'allée qui menait à l'entrée du manoir. C'était le manoir des Malefoy.

Il avait beau être métamorphosé et plus lumineux, Hermione ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle avança par la suite vers l'entrée du manoir et rejoint Drago, le cœur battant. Elle se demanda quel était le rapport avec le point de sa Bucket List mais ne posa pas réellement de question. Elle entra dans le manoir et ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils viennent ici et à ce qu'elle voie Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Miss Granger ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, la salua-t-elle d'une accolade distante.

\- Et le plaisir est partagé, Madame Malefoy, répondit Hermione avec un sourire poli.

\- Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois déjà. Depuis la célébration de la fin de la deuxième Grande Guerre au Ministère, si je ne me trompe pas ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- En effet, affirma Hermione. Et vous étiez sublime si je me souviens bien, ajouta-t-elle.

Narcissa sembla prendre une légère teinte rosée. Drago les observa discuter comme si elles se connaissaient depuis un bon moment alors qu'en réalité elles ne se « fréquentaient » réellement que depuis que Drago travaillait au ministère. Sa mère venait parfois au Ministère, ou alors Drago la conviait aux soirées officielles car il savait que ses parents les appréciaient car c'était l'occasion de se montrer et de revoir les vieilles connaissances. Après quelques mots échangés avec sa mère, Drago traversa tout le manoir en entrainant Hermione avec elle. Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière du manoir, dans un autre jardin.

Ils traversèrent celui-ci et marchèrent encore quelques minutes. Drago s'arrêta et Hermione leva le nez du sol pour voir que se tenait devant eux un petit terrain de Quidditch avec à côté d'eux une cabane en bois. Drago en sortit deux balais ainsi que la malle avec les balles dedans.

\- On va faire ça qu'entre nous deux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à un match avec l'équipe britannique de Quidditch j'espère, pouffa Drago. Tu tiens à peine sur un balais.

\- C'est vrai… admit-elle.

Il ouvrit la malle et en sortit le souaffle alors qu'Hermione enjambait le balai. Elle n'était pas réellement à l'aise dessus mais elle avait appris à vaincre sa peur grâce à la guerre et aux nombreuses balades avec Ron. Drago enjamba lui aussi son balai et rejoint Hermione dans les airs. Ils commencèrent à se faire des passes en étant assez prêts l'un de l'autre pour qu'Hermione s'habitue. Elle essayait de toujours garder une main sur le manche du balai alors que Drago lui criait de lever les deux. Hermione se rendit compte que le Quidditch était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Au fil des passes, elle arrivait à se détendre et à décrocher ses deux mains du balai.

Drago s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle et bougeait parfois aussi pour qu'elle apprenne aussi à viser. Finalement au bout d'un certain temps elle arrivait à faire des passes tout en volant et elle tenta même d'en mettre une dans un des trois cercles de but. Elle échoua lamentablement sous les rires de Drago. Le souaffle n'arriva même pas aux cercles. Il tomba à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Hermione boudait sur son balai alors que Drago descendait pour le récupérer. Il remonta alors qu'il avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

Ainsi ils passèrent l'après-midi sur leur balai et c'est Hermione qui demanda à ce que s'arrête la séance de Quidditch car elle n'avait plus de force. Elle donna son balai à Drago qui les rangea dans la cabane. Il raya ensuite de la liste _« Faire du quidditch »_ avec un petit sourire. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et s'installèrent dans la cuisine alors que Drago leur servait des boissons fraîches. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Hermione s'étira quelque peu sur sa chaise alors que Drago s'installait dans celle d'à côté. Il sortit la liste et la regarda quelques instants.

\- Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, non ? Je suis exténuée, dit alors Hermione.

\- Non, Granger, ce n'est pas terminé pour aujourd'hui. Ce le sera quand je le déciderai, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire narquois. Mais je te promets que ce ne sera probablement pas fatiguant.

\- C'est _ma_ liste. C'est moi qui choisis, non ?

\- Fais-moi confiance Granger, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant parler. Elle entendit son ventre gargouiller et supplia des yeux Drago. Il la regarda quelques secondes et soupira pour ensuite préparer quelque chose à manger rapidement. Hermione se leva pour l'aider, se sentant totalement inutile. Ils mangèrent en ne discutant que très peu. Hermione reprenait peu à peu des forces. Drago ouvrit une bouteille de vin pendant le repas et ils finirent les derniers verres après avoir fini de manger. Il avait allumé les chandeliers et autres bougies qu'il y avait dans la cuisine avec sa baguette pendant le repas, la nuit était définitivement tombée. Hermione était confortablement installée dans sa chaise avec son verre de vin rouge dans une main et elle apprécia le calme du manoir.

\- Je ne pensais pas un jour passer un bon moment dans ce manoir, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je comprends. Mes parents et moi ne pensions pas qu'on passerait encore de bons moments ici, non plus. Puis finalement, on a tenté de laisser les mauvais souvenirs dans un coin et de ne garder que les bons, expliqua Drago. Ça a été long mais je suis plutôt heureux que mes parents se soient réinstallés ici.

Hermione prit une gorgée de vin.

\- Je comprends tu as grandi ici, et c'est plutôt un beau manoir, commenta-t-elle.

\- Il est dans notre famille depuis plusieurs générations, ça aurait été vraiment dur de s'en séparer, sachant que je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour, peut-être dans un futur très lointain, j'allais moi aussi m'y installer et vivre avec ma famille ici.

Hermione le fixa quelques secondes, étonnée.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Granger, je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit et qui comptait finir sa vie seul et manger des enfants.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé cela, enfin ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Enfin, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu mangerais des enfants, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa.

\- Je ne te voyais pas avoir une vraie petite vie de famille, c'est tout, souffla Hermione.

\- Peut-être que l'avenir ne me réserve pas cela, après tout. Mais même si l'idée ne me dérange pas, c'est une idée plutôt vague pour un futur lointain. Je ne me ferme pas aux autres possibilités que présentent la vie, répondit-il sagement.

\- Prendre les choses comme elles viennent, murmura-t-elle.

\- Exactement, Granger, on appelle ça communément : vivre, répondit-il avec un sourire franc.

Hermione resta avec les yeux dans le vague pendant quelques secondes. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée de vin.

\- Je crois que le problème est que j'ai toujours tout planifié, y compris mon couple avec Ron, commença Hermione songeuse. Tout était planifié. On cherche les horcruxes, on tue Voldemort, on gagne la guerre, je me mets avec Ron. On affronte les épreuves post-guerre ensembles et on vit ensemble. Je fais mes études pendant quatre ans, je trouve un travail et je me marie avec lui. Et ensuite on a des enfants. Probablement deux. On passe tous nos dimanches ou presque, noëls et les anniversaires au Terrier. Et ensuite on meurt ensemble de vieillesse après avoir vécu une « belle vie ».

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ? Demanda Drago sérieusement.

\- Non, lâcha-t-elle. Je… Je ne veux pas ça. Je voulais ça car c'était rassurant d'avoir un plan de vie. Mais je ne veux plus ça. Je veux… Je désire de l'aventure, un peu de danger, de l'adrénaline. Je veux de la complicité, de l'intimité. Je veux de la passion, finit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Drago. C'est ça. Tout ce que je n'avais pas avec Ron et tout ce qu'il ne pouvait m'offrir. Je veux la passion, Malefoy.

Drago eut un frisson. C'était comme si elle le lui demandait. Comme si elle le suppliait. Comme s'il pouvait y faire réellement quelque chose. Comme si _lui,_ Drago Malefoy, pouvait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard du sien. Il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé, expressément à lui. Mais il avait eu l'impression, pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle pouvait voir ça en lui. Hermione lui fit un léger sourire et décrocha son regard du sien.

Drago regarda sa montre et se leva de son siège. Il tendit sa main à Hermione et elle la prit naturellement. Il l'emmena dans le jardin, derrière le manoir et lui demanda de s'assoir dans l'herbe. Hermione s'exécuta et le vit disparaitre derrière les sapinettes. Elle haussa un sourcil mais attendit patiemment. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à ses côtés. Il la regarda quelques secondes avec un air impatient et pointa sa baguette vers les sapinettes. Hermione rit quelques instants, se demandant s'il avait ensorcelé les sapinettes pour qu'elles fassent un ballet mais ne dit rien. Puis elle vit une lumière feutrée se dégager de derrière les sapinettes. Elle fut captivée. La lumière bougeait un peu et semblait s'élever. Puis quelques lanternes de papier qui venaient de cet endroit s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

Hermione retint sa respiration quelques instants alors que les lanternes s'élevaient de plus en plus. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et observa les lumières qui dansaient dans le ciel. Drago décida de s'allonger à côté d'elle et de l'observer elle. Parce que de toute manière les lanternes n'étaient pas plus rayonnantes qu'Hermione en cet instant, se disait-il. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient proches. Elle se sentit rougir.

\- Merci, Malefoy. Vraiment.

\- Que ne ferais-je pas pour les nés-moldus et les opprimés ? Ricana Drago en détournant le regard.

Elle rit et retourna à la contemplation des lanternes. Drago sortit la liste et raya _« voir un lâcher de lanternes »_.

* * *

Après que les lanternes eurent disparu dans le ciel, Drago se leva et Hermione le suivit. Il agita la liste sous son nez avec un sourire en coin mi-pervers mi-narquois.

\- Tu sais quelle heure il est Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non mais je sens que l'horloge parlante que tu es va me le dire, soupira-t-elle.

\- Minuit. Et tu sais ce qu'i côté de chez moi, Granger ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-moi, j'en crève d'impatience, Malefoy, de toute évidence.

\- Un lac, répondit-il en continuant d'agiter la liste sous son nez.

\- Et j'en suis réellement heureuse, Malefoy, mais il n'y a pas _« Pratiquer la pêche nocturne »_ dans ma liste.

Drago ignora totalement sa remarque et courut vers l'extérieur du jardin. Hermione haussa les épaules et finit par le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bord du lac et Drago laissa tomber la liste près de la rive. Il enleva son pull fin, puis son pantalon et alors qu'Hermione se sentait rougir, elle prit la liste pour regarder autre chose que Drago Malefoy qui se déshabillait devant elle sans aucune gêne. Elle fit mine de lire les points mais un d'entre eux qu'elle avait quelque peu oublié attira son attention. _« Faire un bain de minuit »_. Quelle idiote. Elle entendit un _plouf_ et leva son regard pour voir un Drago Malefoy s'amuser comme un gamin de dix ans dans l'eau.

\- Allez Granger, rejoins-moi ! L'appela-t-il.

\- Mais elle est froide l'eau non ?

\- Si peu, répondit-il. Tu _dois_ me rejoindre, c'est dans ta liste.

Hermione soupira et posa la liste par terre. Elle n'enleva que sa veste fine alors que Drago l'observait, sans ciller. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Retourne-toi, Malefoy, lui cria-t-elle.

\- Bon, d'accord, obtempéra-t-il. Et n'oublie pas que pour les bains de minuit, il faut _tout_ enlever.

Hermione rougit d'autant plus. Comment l'oublier ? Elle se rappelait l'avoir écrit ce point, mais elle pensait faire ça avec Ron, ou encore avec Ginny et Luna et non pas avec Drago Malefoy. Elle enleva alors ses vêtements et resta en sous-vêtements quelques secondes, hésitante. Elle ne pouvait regarder autre chose que ses pieds. Drago, en tant que pur Serpentard, tenta tout de même de jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione. Il eut l'image d'elle, rougissante et en sous-vêtements, et détourna immédiatement les yeux, se sentant parfaitement idiot d'avoir regardé.

Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et enleva ses sous-vêtements. Elle sauta immédiatement dans l'eau de peur que Drago se retourne à ce moment-là. Heureusement, l'eau était profonde et elle n'avait presque pas pied. Elle remercia Merlin intérieurement et nagea vers Drago. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- Et c'est ainsi que se finit cette nouvelle journée consacrée à ta Bucket List, annonça-t-il théâtralement.

\- Pour être franche j'avais oublié ce point, rit-elle.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies jamais fait de bain de minuit, lâcha-t-il.

\- L'idée ne m'est jamais venue…

\- Même pas à Poudlard, un soir où vous avez un peu trop fêté la victoire des Gryffondors au Quidditch ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais fini soûle à Poudlard enfin ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Déjà que l'alcool était interdit.

Drago rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui paraissaient être presque blancs à la faible lumière de la lune. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher d'elle, car son corps lui dictait de le faire, car il en avait envie, mais l'idée semblait encore trop étrange. Sans oublier qu'ils étaient nus. Et ça c'était encore plus étrange, finalement.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop attachée au règlement, Granger, souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne peux te contredire, je l'étais.

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui non ?

\- Ces derniers jours j'ai loupé une journée de boulot, je n'ai pas payé la note d'un restaurant et j'ai même consommé des substances illicites. Alors je dirais que je deviens plus souple, en vieillissant, conclut-elle avec un large sourire. En plus, me voilà, passant mes journées avec Drago Malefoy, ex-ennemi numéro 1 de mes meilleurs amis.

\- Je le suis toujours pour Weasley, ajouta Drago en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes définitivement incompatibles, affirma Hermione en nageant un peu plus près de lui. Beaucoup trop différents.

Drago l'observa quelques secondes. Ils n'étaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, pourtant ils pouvaient nager sans se toucher. Hermione fut déstabilisée par son regard.

\- Et nous, sommes-nous définitivement incompatibles ? Osa-t-il demander enfin.

Hermione sembla être pris au dépourvu par sa question. Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Drago et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Pourtant il n'y avait pas à réfléchir à la question. La réponse était évidente.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle avec aplomb.

Drago n'écouta pas sa conscience qui lui disait qu'elle sortait d'une relation, qui lui disait qu'eux deux ça ne fonctionnerait sûrement jamais, que ça créerait probablement de nouveaux problèmes. Il franchit l'espace qu'il y avait entre elle et lui et l'embrassa. Hermione répondit instantanément au baiser qu'elle attendait depuis peut-être toute cette soirée. Et elle se sentit revivre. Et elle la sentit. La passion.

 _FIN_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS, et peut être que je vous retrouverais sur une de mes fictions, sinon tant pis, je vous fais gros bisous dans tous les cas ! Et merci de l'avoir lu !


End file.
